


Minho Loves His Cats More Than Seungmin Don't @ Him

by pipsiev2



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Seungmin, Lee Know is a cat dad, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hyunjin, Platonic Relationships, minhos cats slowly stop being referred to as cats and start being referred to as his children, this is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: “I’m breaking up with you,” Minho says, completely serious. “I’m not kidding, look me in the eyes? Seungmin, Seungmin-”The younger’s laughing, a big smile on his face, but Minho’s so sosoclose to being done with him.





	Minho Loves His Cats More Than Seungmin Don't @ Him

“I’m breaking up with you,” Minho says, completely serious. “I’m not kidding, look me in the eyes? Seungmin, Seungmin-”

 

The younger’s laughing, a big smile on his face, but Minho’s so so _so_ close to being done with him.

 

“Minie, Minie, Seungminie, baby, I’m going to break up with you. I’m being serious here, _Seungmin_ , how did you not know I had three cats? How did you not know I had _two_ cats? Seungmin, please, this is important, for my own sanity please, _please_ , Seungmin, answer me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he’s still laughing, still giving Minho a big big _big_ smile that looks so nice on him, so cute and pretty and Minho doesn’t know what to do, but this _monster_ didn’t even know how many cats he had, and Minho may forgive him for that but not _easily_ , because they’re his _cats_ and he _loves them_ , and he may love Seungmin too, but not more than his cats. “I didn't mean to only know about Doong, I’m sorry Minho. Introduce me? Take me to your place and show me all of your cats, quiz me on them, teach me about them, please? I want to know more about your cats, since apparently I don’t know _anything_ about them. It’s my mistake, I’m sorry.”

 

Minho doesn’t want to break easily, wants to be upset that his datemate didn’t know he has three cats, that his datemate only knew that Doong existed, that his datemate thought he only had one cat, but Seungmin’s being so _sincere_ about it, is being so kind about it, wants to learn more about his cats. Minho can’t stay mad, as much as he wants to be able to. He wants Seungmin to feel bad about not knowing about his cats, though, wants Seungmin to at least know their _names_ before he introduces Seungmin to them.

 

So, he says, “Learn their names and ask me that again, and I might think about _not_ breaking up with you,” and the smile on Seungmin’s face almost makes him take back the threat entirely.

 

➴➷➴➷➴➷

 

“That’s so cute what the fuck,” is what Jisung says when Minho informs him of the ultimate ruling between his and Seungmin’s relationship, and he can’t help but feel smug at how in awe Jisung sounds. “You two are so cute what the fuck. Is this allowed? This shouldn’t be allowed, it’s too sweet. Please, Minho, show him your cats, that’s so cute what the fuck.”

 

“I second that!” He hears Hyunjin call out, their laughter traveling to where Minho’s sitting with their boyfriend. “Should I make a petition for it? Get everyone we know to sign it? Petition to let Minho introduce Seungmin to his children?” Hyunjin pops their head into the room. “You two have been dating for a couple of months and have been friends for years and yet you still haven’t let Minie meet your children, have you ever thought how weird that is? Shouldn’t the person you’re dating have met your kids by this stage?”

 

Jisung’s nodding in agreement, and Minho hates how he’s just been cornered by two of the most incompetent people he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting.

 

“The person I’m dating didn’t even know how many children I have, how am I supposed to introduce him to them? Seems more like I should break up with Seungmin?” Minho’s partially joking, because he’s not going to break up with Seungmin for the foreseeable future, but the looks on Jisung and Hyunjin’s faces are priceless and he can’t bring himself to regret what he just said.

 

➴➷➴➷➴➷

 

“Okay so,” Seungmin starts off, a smile on her face, and Minho already knows that he’s going to like what comes out of her mouth, “I’ve done it. I asked Woojin and Chan for help, because they’re parent line and have privileges that I do not, such as having at least twenty pictures of each of your cats, and I’ve done it.”

 

It’s been less than two days, and Minho was excited when he got the message saying to meet her, and he’s glad that he decided not to be petty. “Well then, tell me what you’ve learned.” Minho’s doing the smile he knows she loves, the smile that happens when he can’t keep one of his face, the smile that’s almost exclusively reserved for Seungmin.

 

And so, Seungmin starts talking. She starts talking about Soon, Doong, and Dori, starts telling Minho stories about them that the others have told her, starts talking about the pictures that they showed her. Minho feels his heart swell up with happiness and he _loves_ her, loves her so so _so_ much and sure, she may have been oblivious to how many cats he has, but she took so much time to learn about them in two days that Minho can’t help but be happy about it, can’t help but enjoy listening to Seungmin talk about his cats like they’re his children.

 

Jisung and Hyunjin were right, they _are_ his children, he’s a cat dad and proud, and he thinks that he wants to wait a bit more before introducing Seungmin to his babies, thinks he wants to wait until everything is ready and he can make sure that his apartment is Seungmin-ready, because in all the time they they’ve been dating Seungmin’s never been over to his apartment, she’s never seen where he lives, and maybe that’s part of the problem that Minho’s working to fix.

 

“You, my good lady, have earned cat privileges,” Minho smiles. “Not today, because my place is a mess, but soon, you shall meet the children. Don’t think I forgot about you offering to be quizzed about them, either. I’ll make an entire Kahoot and force you to play it.”

 

Seungmin smiles. “Does this mean you’re not breaking up with me?”

 

Minho hums and puts a hand on his chin like he’s genuinely thinking about it. “You’re still on some pretty thin ice, not going to lie.” He winks. “You’ll just have to prove that you’re good for the kids, now won’t you?”

 

 _This’ll be fun_ , Minho thinks, when Seungmin’s response is a smile and a laugh, cheerfully exclaiming, “I’ll be a better parent for your cats than you are!”

**Author's Note:**

> i used the wip title of this as the actual title because i thought it was funny okay  
> also i watched a video about minho and his cats and now i'm soft and the part where seungmin said he didn't know minho had more than one cat actually killed me
> 
> (please ignore how bad this is i spent less than a day on it, it hasn't been proof read and is basically just word vomit because i love minho and i love cats so obviously i love minho's cats even though they don't show up)
> 
> twit: @idkdenxero


End file.
